Birthday Caring (He Remembers)
by baka-tsumibito
Summary: Rin is expecting his birthday to pass quietly. Home from the dorms, he has no control over the mini family celebration Gou is sure to be planning. What he's not expecting is that one, his childhood friends are aware of the significance of February 2nd, and two, that Gou is not the most concerned about his happiness this weekend. [RinHaru]
1. Friday, January 31st (Part 1)

**Friday, January 31****st****, 2014** (Lunar New Year)

The wind blew through his bangs as Rin set his gym bag down by the bus stop. In reality, today it wasn't being used for swimming practice, but to carry enough of things from the dorm he needed when visiting home.

….Home.

Rin's previously blank expression shifted to one of an annoyed grimace. He'd go home any other weekend of the year but this one. Of course, there's no was that Gou would tolerate his absence, especially when the

No. He wasn't going to be thinking about that now.

Rin doesn't have to count the months to know that it's already been more than half a year since the fateful relay at Regionals. It's been a slow transition to feeling fully comfortable with the Iwatobi team, but he's long since managed to become used to Nagisa's overbearing presence, Rei's excessive use of theories and strange inability of swimming anything that isn't butterfly, and Makoto's over-caring and occasionally overbearing manner. Haru is a mystery he can't entirely comprehend, but that's old news. Rin had experienced firsthand how the years had hardened his empty exterior, and how that shield of ice was slowly but surely melting, revealing sides of Haru he's not so sure he's ever known. It's strange, but he's comfortable with being around his childhood friends, at least enough that he can spend time with them some afternoons or weekends without wanting to run away and somehow soothe his aching head.

It's more his aching muscles he nurses, actually. Between the hours spent coaching Rei on his stroke in the water with visual cues, carrying around a hyperactive Nagisa for one reason or another, testing different stretches and warm-ups with Makoto for the new training regimen they're creating together, or racing with Haru, every day spent with the Iwatobi Swim Club exhausts him more than his usual workout.

When his times started dropping, this was the first excuse he used to justify it in his head. Knowing it was detrimental, he decided it was worth it; it should only have been temporary, after all. But when his stamina was taking no shots, and his times still horrible, Rin was at a loss. At his worst, it felt like he was swimming against some sort of barrier in the water.

Rin sighed. He was trying to get out of this slump, avoiding swimming properly with Haru and his school while he could so that they wouldn't…what? Mock him, pity him, what was it? It was too much.

He felt some sort of relief when the bus pulled up to the stop, distracting him from his spiraling thoughts. Stepping inside, he opted to stand, dropping his heavy bag on the floor again and grabbing a handle as the bus jolted into motion. He tiredly observed the changing scenery outside the window, and felt slightly livelier when they drove by an area with a nice view of the ocean.

Until he realized that this shot of the water was way too familiar.

He whipped his head way angrily, realizing that they were in Haru's neighbourhood and he really wasn't in the mood for this-

Turning his head had been an even worse idea, as there was Haru walking home with a few grocery bags in hand.

Rin didn't process that he had hit the [stop] button until a *ping* resounded, and the bus slowed. Growling under his breath, he snatched the handle of his heavy sports bag, and roughly shoved his way out the bus. The tires screeched away as soon as he set foot on the sidewalk, and Rin was at a loss. The walk home would be awfully long from here, but waiting around for the next was not an option lest someone from Iwatobi spot him, namely-

"Rin?"

It was too late for that.

"Yo, Haru." He turned around slowly, bringing up an arm to scratch at the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Haru's face carried its usual stoic expression, all traces of surprise wiped away but from his voice; not that Rin had expected anything else.

"Gou wanted me home for the weekend," Rin looks off to the side, cursing the whole situation. If only, if only he had been permitted to stay back in his dorm as he did every weekend, he wouldn't even mind putting up with an unknowing Nitori (would have actually been grateful for it), but-

_why did Haru look like he understood exactly what Rin was feeling?_

The spell was broken when Haru looked away for his turn. Of course, he shouldn't be so silly to think that Haru could have remotely any idea of the vortex swirling in his head….

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." And there went Haru being stubborn. He had no idea how to deal with this.

"Tch…whatever." Contrary to his uncaring exterior, Rin was desperately searching for a distraction, anything to avoid answering a question he had no idea why should even exist in the first place. Spotting the bags hanging from Haru's hands, he found an easy escape.

"What are you even carrying anyway? Looks like a lot."

"Rin." Haru was frustrated now. "Stop changing the subject."

"How should I know!?" All was as usual, Rin's frustration wrapping around itself and twining together to form a tightly-knit bomb, exploding after too much of Haru's prodding. He would let it out, wind up empty, then they'd restart and repeat the cycle. "It's not like I stopped here on purpose, of all places!"

_Always_ (repeat and rewind the ticking clock, only to let it explode again and again).

"….you saw me." Haru still wasn't looking at Rin, but his eyes were downcast, and Rin could see the mistake he had made once again.

"…maybe I did." The usual pang that accompanied such a blunder was present too. He wanted to make it up to Haru, but he had no clue where to even start. But-

"You did?"

And there was the anomaly.

For the old Haru wouldn't have cared, or wouldn't be bothered to care; but this Haru was showing some interest in Rin that he couldn't explain, trying to look beneath the surface at the real meaning of his words instead of taking everything at face value.

And Rin knew that

"I'll walk you home." Expressionless, Rin wasn't sure how he picked up on the lighter atmosphere to Haru's demeanor, or the bounce to his step indicating that such a trivial detail such as _Rin going out of his way to see him_ had pleased him enormously.

But here was his chance, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Haru…let me carry that for you. It looks heavy." He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and plastered on an angry expression, just to pretend like it wasn't his sentimental, romantic side coming out-

"Should you really be asking that?"

...

"Hauh?"

Haru turned back to face the front. "…aren't you the one who's always telling me to build more muscle?"

Rin wasn't sure if he took more delight in the fact that Haru had actually paid attention to him, or that Haru couldn't witness the happiness visible on his face right now.

"You know what? I take that back."

Haru's "I figured," was slightly muffled, but understandable as he turned down the sidewalk in the direction of Rin's house (how he remembered exactly which way to head, Rin would have to figure out later).

It took Rin a few seconds to get his feet to process that he needed to follow.


	2. Friday, January 31st (Part 2)

**Friday, January 31****st****, 2014** (Lunar New Year)

They're on the way to Rin's family house, Haru walking steadily a few feet in front of Rin. It's been silent since they started moving, and now the ocean is almost out of view. Rin is slightly worried, and very much surprised that Haru is going with him (_doesn't he know that it's a long walk, and that he's going to have to come all the way back?_). He questions why the dolphin-emulating swimmer is coming along when he's not going to say anything, and consequently not getting anything out of this.

Rin doesn't realize that he's been frowning until Haru points it out.

"Rin." Suddenly, Haru is a stationary pillar on the sidewalk. With his bulky bags (what's even in there?) blocking the way, Rin has no choice but to stop as well. Haru doesn't do more than turn his head to him, but it's enough, enough to see the serious light to his expression.

"…what's bothering you?"

Rin lifts his eyebrows. That was not a question he was expecting.

He's not exactly ready to tell Haru about his swimming failures, and not really sure what to expect as an answer either.

So he lies, knowing that Haru will see through him anyways.

"….nothing." He wants to tear his gaze away from the dark blue orbs he's currently fixated on, because Haru is slowly pulling apart that one word and Rin isn't sure what to do once his soul is finally exposed.

Haru finally looks away, eyes flickering towards the last visible stretch of the ocean, and sounds a little disappointed when he says:

"Liar."

Rin feels some remorse, but the words haven't come to him yet. He stands stock still, waiting for the consequences of his reply. He's almost expecting Haru to turn around right now, to go right back where he came from, and leave Rin to journey home by himself.

Of course, Rin isn't good at predicting the course of Haru's actions.

"….is it the water?"

And Rin is positive his sharp intake of breath is clearly audible to the swimmer next to him.

So he tries to show his soul, tries to find the remnants of the young child in him who would say everything and everything he wanted, just because.

"My times are going down." Haru is looking at him, interest clear in his expression. If it weren't for the immense trouble this conversation was giving him, Rin might have laughed at the openness in Haru's face. "It doesn't make sense, and I don't know how to fix it."

Haru contemplates these words for a minute, then gives Rin the most ridiculous answer that he had somehow been expecting to hear.

"The water is mad at you."

...

"Hauh?"

Rin scoffs. It's just like Haru to spout nonsense about the water's feelings, and it doesn't do a single thing to help his situation.

But, he has to admit that Haru is actively trying to give him advice, and even if it's completely nonsensical Rin has to give him some credit.

Although that's not going to stop him from getting mad.

"As if, Haru. Why would the water not like me, all of a sudden?"

Rin's expecting a typical _the water likes me more_ in the most stubborn tone Haru can use, but-

"I'll help you."

He's constantly forgetting that this is the new Haru, one who is more open to Rin than ever. It muddles him to no end, and he's still trying to block out the flutters from deep inside that occur in the face of Haru's occasional _kindness_.

(The way he sees it, Haru has never cared about him at all; seeing an emotion on his face, especially directed to _him_ won't not surprise him for a long time.)

Haru's giving him that determined look again, and Rin absently wonders if, had Haru's hands been free from the plastic bags, would one have been held out towards him like six months ago.

He's done nothing but stare back since Haru's declaration, shocked beyond words. When Haru opens his mouth to speak again, Rin isn't ready-

"I'll help you. So, _swim with me, _Rin"

…

Had he thought himself lost for words before, now things have been taken to a whole new level. The wind picks up around him, and although cherry blossom season isn't for another month _at the very least_, Rin feels like he's floating in a dream world with Haru as his tether to the ground.

Simple words won't help him swim faster again, but maybe Haru's effort will.

When the wind dies down and the silence is too strong, Rin feels the need to reply with something.

"Okay….Haru. I will." His cheeks are on fire, especially when Haru smiles at him for a second before turning around and continuing on their route.

Rin is a flustered mess for the rest of the walk, which passes by in a flash.

Haru slows down his pace when they come to Rin's block, and Rin can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed that his time with his _friend_ is about to come to an end. They approach the house excruciatingly slowly, and Rin starts to become aware of his heartbeat, pounding loudly in his ears.

They have to reach their destination at some point, and when they do, Rin grips the gate with one hand.

(This doesn't give him flashbacks to that time outside the swim store, _oh no_ it doesn't. The type of gate is different anyway.)

Rin isn't sure how he's supposed to thank Haru for walking with him, but before he can speak, Haru goes first yet again.

"Have a good weekend…Rin."

Rin turns around quickly, just in time to catch Haru's eyes twinkling at him. His mind immediately begins reeling, running through possibility after possibility.

_Could it be…_

Haru would have said something if he remembered what was happening this weekend, wouldn't he?

But by the time Rin is ready to ask, Haru has already disappeared around the corner, leaving Rin to stare at the spot he had last occupied, lost.

* * *

Haru stops once he's out of Rin's line of sight, and slumps, glaring at the bags in his hand. He peeks inside to ensure that its contents are still intact, and sighs, not looking forward to going all the way back home carrying them once again.

"I wonder…" he muses, "if Rin's muscles come from carrying this stuff around all the time."

It's definitely much heavier than saba.

Haru doesn't notice that he's smiling as he restarts his trip home.

* * *

Rin sits down to dinner with his mother and Gou still preoccupied with his and Haru's conversation. He eats absently, not noticing the usual rice has been replaces by soba noodles until he's chewing on them. His family laughs at his surprise, and scolds him for his inattention (it's Lunar New Year after all). Gou's grin widens when she tells him that they'll be having fish for lunch tomorrow.

This comment only brings Rin right back to thinking about Haru, and Gou laughs at his scowl.


	3. Saturday, February 1st

**Saturday, February 1****st****, 2014**

Rin thinks he's fallen back asleep when he smells mackerel. But when he sits up, and his arm knocks the swimming book he was reading earlier off the arm of the couch, it gives a loud **bang** when hitting the floor and Rin is sure he's entirely awake. The smell's still there.

His second impulse is to check if he is carrying anything of Haru's. Halfway through his inspection, he freezes while pulling up the hem of his tank top to check if these sweatpants _actually have pockets_ when he realizes that there's no common sense behind his actions.

Why would he have _anything_ of Haru's on him in the first place?

Having determined all of this, he regretfully leaves his comfortable position on the couch for the kitchen to find the root of his discomfort.

He's leaning against the doorframe from shock, not because it's comfortable (because in reality, it's really not), since the sight before him shouldn't exist. He lazily reaches up with a fist to rub his sleepy eyes before calling out:

"Gou, what are you doing?"

His sister, hunched over the stove with a determined set to her shoulders, straightens immediately, suddenly stiff. She slowly cranes her head over her left shoulder, a clearly guilty smile adorning her small features.

"Onii-chan, you're awake!"

Rin can only stare at her with a blank look. It's lunch time, and no, he's not another one of those lazy swimmer boys from Iwatobi who value sleeping past noon like long baths and mackerel, and he's going to stop while he's ahead _or else he'll be overwhelmed by _that _guy's presence before his day _has really begun.

"Aha aha…" She's turned completely to face him now, and he can only raise an eyebrow at her apron reading "Kissu the kuuk" in really bad English, but he's tired and not in the mood to point it out (she probably doesn't notice it anyway, she didn't leave to live in an English country for four years). She's about to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear when she realizes that she's carrying a pair of fishy chopsticks in that very hand, and has a moment of panic before remembering about the suspicious brother in front of her.

Rin sighs in frustration, apparently she had been serious last night about the fish for dinner. He's about to make some comment about the burnt smell beginning to pervade the air when he's interrupted-

"_Kou-san-*static* Is everything ok-*static*-y?"_

And Rin's gaze is swiftly drawn to the innocent-looking cell phone sitting on the countertop. Gou shrieks, glancing back and forth between her brother and the phone, unsure of who to answer (he's definitely giving her an intense glare right now), but the audible sizzling of burnt mackerel makes the decision for her.

"Ahh! Haruka-senpai, what should I do? It's burning!" Gou flails her arms, fishy chopsticks flying all over and narrowly missing Rin, who's stepping closer to the stovetop.

There is another crash of static on the phone, which Gou has picked up by now and is mournfully staring at, no doubt thinking the saba has gone to waste. Rin makes a "tch" sound under his breath.

"_*static*…._Gou-san? Ask your brother to come fix it."

"Ehh, Onii-chan?!" Gou sounds like she's raising her eyebrows in shock, but Rin can't tell as her back is to him, and he's more pre-occupied with the appliances in his hands at the moment. "Why oni-cha—Onii-chan!?"

And Gou is standing on tiptoe to peer over Rin's shoulder at his attempt to save the saba. Rin frowns, and waves the spatula towards her face in order to get her to turn away.

"Why does onii-chan know…" Gou says mostly to herself, but both boys can here her.

"It's the only thing Haru makes, so it would be strange if I couldn't." The heat from the vent is making Rin sweat, and he wipes his forehead with a forearm.

"…I want to eat Rin's cooking too."

And that forearm freezes before it can fall back to the countertop.

Gou takes the initiative when it's obvious her brother will not answer.

"Why don't you come over for lunch, Haruka-senpai? Onii-chan is cooking right now!" Gou is bouncing around happily, and Rin's heart has suddenly sped up a few paces.

"….too bothersome." And the atmosphere comes crashing right back down.

"I….suppose you could always bring the food to Haruka-senpai." Gou is tilting her head, lost in thought. Rin doesn't like this idea, really, really doesn't. Haru is silent on his end of the line, and Rin wonders if he's silently contemplating this idea as well (or he may have tuned out a while back, more focused on his own meal and/or bath). But his heart rate is pumping too quickly now, and he needs to get out while he can.

"Gou. Lunch is ready." Gou pouts, obviously put off by this denial. Rin, realizing that Haru has yet to say anything, decides to try and redeem himself slightly.

"Another time, okay? Haru?"

"…fine."

Rin has never wanted to eat Haru's mackerel more than this very moment in his life.

After the sun has gone down and the lights are mostly off, Rin is lying down on his bed. He's about a third of the way into a new book (about swimming of course), finished his homework and even done some off-season lifting training.

However, what bothers him most right now is the lunch episode with Haru. He somehow wants desperately to make it up to him, but he hasn't done anything wrong.

Maybe he's just making excuses to talk to Haru. Rin sighs. Maybe it's just excuses to get Haru to admit that he knows what tomorrow is.

Rin spends his last few moments being 17 staring at his phone.

(More accurately, Rin spends his last waking moments as a 17-year-old thinking about Haru.)


End file.
